Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fabric, and, more particularly, to containers and garments built from functional fabrics.
Discussion of Art
Functional fabrics denote flaccid or elastic web materials (woven or non-woven) that incorporate or embody functionality beyond simply forming and covering an article. For example, a fabric with embedded fluorescent or phosphorescent particles, which augment a wearer's visibility in low-light conditions, would be a functional fabric.
With the increased use of electronic devices, there is an increased need for functional fabrics that are useful with reference to such devices, and especially for the safe transport and storage of such devices. Some particular obstacles to the use and transport of electronic devices can be overcome by developing functional fabrics to meet those obstacles. Certain obstacles include moisture, heat, radio-frequency scanning exploits (“electronic pick pocketing”), physical impact damage, or loss of a device by its dislodgment from a carrying receptacle.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a functional fabric that can be used to protect portable electronic devices in transport and storage from everyday hazards. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a functional fabric that improves upon conventional fabrics being used for bags, purses, briefcases, luggage and the like, as well as for clothing, and that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such conventional fabrics, with a particular focus on protecting portable electronic devices from moisture, over-heating, physical impact damage and electronic pick-pocketing.